Te sigo amando
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: La trampa de Eliza no resultó, pero el destino tejió otra jugarreta. Anthony resultó estar vivo y llegó al San Pablo cuando el romance de Candy y Terry estaba en todo su esplendor. ¿Será que Candy se da cuenta que lo sigue amando a pesar de todo lo vivido con Terry? ¿O será que a pesar de su regreso, Candy sigue enamorada de Terry? ***ONESHOT***


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, la trama a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el único propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

***La idea me la ofreció mi amiga Nerkka. Sé que ya muchas colegas han creado fics partiendo de la misma idea, pero como cada cabeza es un mundo, cada una la cuenta a su manera y estilo, espero que les guste y gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron y enviaron sus buenos deseos en "Si nos volvemos a encontrar".**

* * *

**Te sigo amando**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

Candy caminaba sigilosa por la inquietante noche hacia los establos. Le parecía bastante raro que Terry la citara en ese lugar y a esa hora. No era usual en él. Terry se hubiese colado en su habitación como de costumbre, después de la medianoche. Tenía sus dudas, pero aún así avanzaba hacia el punto de encuentro.

Entró al establo, a tientas buscaba a Terry, con los nervios disparados. Alguien la sujetó de pronto, desde atrás, pensó en gritar, pero se contuvo.

-Soy yo, Pecosa.- le anunció con su sonrisa ladina y esa voz aterciopelada y seductora que ella tanto amaba.

-¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?

-¿Yo? Tú me has citado a mí.- Candy lo miró totalmente confundida.

Terry inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal. Él no la había citado allí y sabía que con lo remilgada que era Candy a veces, tampoco lo habría citado a él.

-Candy, ven.-la tomó de la mano abruptamente y se la llevaba, desconcertándola aún más.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry? Estás actuando muy extra...

Se callaron de reprente cuando oyeron desde lejos unas voces. Se quedaron muy quietos al ver la Hermana Gray y la hermana María acompañadas por Eliza que se acercaban con unas linternas. Candy casi se desmaya.

-¡Fue una trampa! ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora, Terry?-estaba desesperada, Terry respiraba agitadamente, mientras en sus ojos brillaba la rabia.

-Ven.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que nos vean.

Salieron del establo y aprovechando la profunda oscuridad de esa noche tan hostil y traicionera, huyeron hacia la bautizada Segunda Colina de Pony. Llegaron agitados y sonrientes, pero el desconcierto y la incertidumbre estaba latente.

-Eliza no se cansa. Pensé que ya lo había superado.- comentó Candy con angustia mientras se serenaba.

-No lo supera, y eso es una buena señal.- contestó Terry acercándosele y tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Cómo va a ser eso una buena señal, Terry? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es capaz? Esa bromita pudo habernos salido bastante cara.

-Candy, no me has dejado terminar, eres tan volátil...

-¡Ja! Miren quien lo dice...

-Somos felices, ¿lo has notado?- le sonrió con dulzura mientras rozó con su pulgar la mejilla con pecas.

-Soy muy feliz, me preguntaba si tú también lo eras...- sus ojazos verdes y enormes lo miraban con ansias.

-Desde que te conocí comencé a ser feliz; y se sentía tan bien que me daba miedo. A veces aún me da miedo... Eso molesta a Eliza, sabe que somos felices, de lo contrario, ya se habria cansado.

-¿Pero por qué tienes miedo, Terry? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que te quiero?- ella mostró preocupación y decepción.

-Claro que sí. Y me acostumbré a que me quieras y el día que ya no lo hagas...

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Terry? ¿Cómo voy a dejar de querer al niño con los ojos más bellos de todo el universo?-le regaló su deslumbrante sonrisa, devolviéndole el aire y la vida.

-Y yo jamás dejaría ir a la niña más pecosa del planeta.

Candy iba a reñir, pero ya Terry la había silenciado con uno de sus besos arrebatados. Ella ya no le rehuia y él se había dado a la tarea de enseñarla a besar de una y mil maneras. Esa vez, no se supo si era la brisa tibia y la tenue luz de la luna, pero esa noche era diferente, los hizo necesitar estar más cerca. La tumbó sobre la hierba y sonreían para luego besarse con ternura y desenfreno. Ella nunca lo había dejado llegar a tanto. Era tan divino tenerla así, que no solo besó sus labios con el frenesí de la pubertad, sino que sintió una especie de calma que lo llevó a besarle todo el rostro y a acariciar ese pelo que tanto adoraba. Ella le sonreía con adoración, como dándole luz verde a todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento y él le devolvia la sonrisa, para dejarle saber que esa dicha era mutua.

Entonces ella rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, como para sentirlo, si es que era posible, más cerca. El calor de sus brazos fue algo inexplicable para él, no quiso salir de ahí nunca. Las estrellas de ese cielo casi tangible se encendieron de pronto, como si los incitaran a amarse más.

-Dimelo otra vez, Candy...- la besaba con desesperación, pero aguardaba la respuesta impaciente. Besaba su cuello y la acariciaba entera.

-Te quiero.- le dijo claramente y hundía sus uñas en el cabello castaño mientras era conducida hacia lo locura por aquellos besos.

-Si al menos es la mitad de lo que te quiero yo, es suficiente.- no dejó de besarla y le acarició el muslo por debajo de la falda. Ella temblaba, pero no le prohibía nada. Le gustó la piel suave y blanquísima de ese muslo. Se atrevió a levantarle más la falda y le fue besando el muslo, ella pensó que iba a morirse, pensó que debía detenerlo, pero aquello se sentía demasiado bien y por nada del mundo quiso renunciar al calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Ella misma lo comenzó acariciar, tímidamente, pero determinada. Él desabotonó su blusa y ella respiró profundo, como sabiendo que era la última gota que colmaría la copa de su autocontrol. A él se le cortó la respiración, no solo porque le gustaba lo que veía, sino porque no creía que ella estuviera permitiéndoselo. La sintió dispuesta, pero el verla temblar, sentir y casi escuchar los latidos de su corazón lo llenó de ternura y un amor irremediable que se manifestaba en ese deseo.

-¿Puedo tocarlos?- le preguntó mientras le besaba los pechos de forma delicada y ella sabía que estaba lejísimos de negarle nada.

-Es... está bien...- apretó los ojos, cómo preguntándose a sí misma qué diablos estaba haciendo. Es como si no fuera dueña de su propio ser. Ella solo quería sentirse libre, con Terry era fácil conseguirlo. Eran almas gemelas que se compenetraban por el hecho de ser tan diferentes, que no sabían que estaban incompletas hasta que se conocieron y jamás pudieron desprenderse.

La sensación de los labios cálidos y húmedos sobre sus pechos, el peso de él dominando su cuerpo y sentirlo duro la hacían tocar y probar un poco del pecado. Ella descubrió que el infierno no es tan malo como lo pintan.

Él estaba a punto de estallar. Se moría de ganas por probar con ella lo que solo había conseguido en sus andanzas de locura rebelde, que no era en lo más mínimo igual a lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero la quería demasiado, jamás iba a dañarla de esa manera y sin la dignidad de unas sábanas de seda y un porvenir seguro que mereciera su inocencia.

-No tengas miedo, Candy. Sé controlarme.- Le dijo besándola, mientras le acomodaba la falda y le abotonaba la blusa. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, en sus pupilas seguía habiendo fuego. Jamás se mirarían de la misma manera.

-Terry...

-Dime.- a ella le pareció que él estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de todo.

-¿Me sigues queriendo ahora?-Terry puso expresión confundida.

-No te entiendo... te quiero ahora y siempre, ¿por qué?

-Porque... lo que acabo de hacer es terrible...- se puso a llorar inesperadamente y Terry entró en pánico e incertidumbre.

-Candy... ¿Te refieres a lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros?- con preocupación y miedo la tomó del mentón.

-Seguro me estabas probando y esperabas a que te detuviese... y no lo pillé hasta ahora...

-Pero, Candy, ¿de qué estás hablando?-la miró con ternura y algo de humor mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas.

-¿No estás decepcionado de mi comportamiento?- Terry no pudo evitar una carcajada, no porque se burlara, sino porque Candy nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Pecosa, cálmate. ¿Quién crees que soy yo? ¿El papa? Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue maravilloso. No esperé que me lo permitieras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que lo hayas hecho.- culminó con su sonrisa torcida para luego darle un beso. De la mano se las ingeniaron para volver al colegio.

...

Candy logró llegar a su cuarto sin ser vista, con una expresión de triunfo se tumbó sobre la cama luego de asearse y ponerse su pijama. Había pasado el susto de su vida, era cierto, pero también había vivido el momento más bello e increíble junto a su rebelde amado. Aún podía sentir sus labios besándole el cuerpo, sus manos acariciándola y estremeciéndola entera. Nunca pensó que amaría de esa manera, apasionada y deshinibida. ¿Qué pensaría Anthony de todo eso? Ellos tuvieron un amor efímero, inocente y totalmente casto. ¿Y por qué interrumpía el recuerdo de lo vivido con Terry para recordarlo? Era cierto que aún pensaba en él, pero cada vez menos. A veces miraba su fotografía, porque el tiempo en su transcurso va desdibujando los rasgos de quienes se ausentan para siempre.

Era el quinto domingo, todos los chicos Andrew, incluyendo a Candy serían recogidos por George para una reunión familiar de la cual ninguno conocía detalles, pero sí sabían que la tía-abuela había estado actuando muy extraño. La habían visto reunirse con la hermana Gray en su oficina por un periodo prolongado, pero nadie les dio razón de por qué.

-Stear, Archie, ¿dónde estaban? No puedo creer que esta vez ustedes hayan sido los impuntuales.- Expresó con Candy con su habitual energía, de la mano de Terry, quien iba con su jeta de pocos amigos, especialmente cuando el Elegante estaba cerca; el descontento era mutuo.

-Estábamos aquí, pero demoraste tanto, que tuvimos que entretenernos en otra parte. Sabes bien que no puedes estar a solas con el aristócrata, no está bien visto y más cuando todo el mundo sabe de su reputación...

-¿Y cuál es mi reputación, según tú, maniquí de escaparate?

-Terry, por favor...- le suplicó Candy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Yo? ¿Y él qué? Al parecer solo tienes ojos y oídos cuando yo respondo, pero te haces sorda y ciega cuando la provocación es hacia mí.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se defendió Candy indignada.

-¡Por Dios! Basta ya de niñerías. Terry, ignóralo. Y tú, Archie, entiende ya que Candy lo quiere y está feliz; ¿qué no has notado que no anda llorando por los rincones como antes? ¿Quieres volverla a ver así?-le espetó Annie, quien a pesar de vivir pegada a él, aún no conseguía que Candy dejara de eclipsarlo todo para él.

-Candy, como siempre en fachas de pobretona. ¿Qué no leíste que la tía dejó en claro que era una reunión estricta y formal?- Eliza llegó a esparcir su veneno junto con su insufrible hermano.

-Hablando de fachas, Eliza, me parece que pisaste caca de caballo con esas botas.- le dijo Terry cubriéndose la nariz y señalando su calzado manchado. El rostro de Eliza se desfiguró.

-Eh... eso es imposible. No he estado cerca de caballos, ese lugar le queda mejor a Candy.

-¿Estás segura que no andabas merodeando por los establos? Es que tuve una visión extraña anoche, me pareció verte por allí, creo que ibas de paseo con las monjas...- a Eliza se le cayó la mandíbula.

-Entonces sí estaban ahí...- le reclamó en voz baja y con furia.

-Y lo mejor de todo, es que y jamás podrás probarlo.-su sonrisa arrogante al recalcarle eso no tuvo precio.

-Eh, chicos... ya que aún no vienen por nosotros, quería aprovechar para mostrarles mi nuevo invento...

-¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora el doctor Miopía quiere incendiar el colegio antes de irnos.-murmuró Neil despectivamente.

-¡Nosotros sí queremos verlo!- dijo Candy y siguió a Stear, mientras se llevaba a Terry a rastras.

-Lo he nombrado el pajarraco ladrón. Es muy simple, visualizas tu objetivo, presionas este botón, y alzará el vuelo. Lo vas dirigiendo con este mando a larga distancia, cuando llegas al objetivo, presionas este otro botón y sus poderosas garras lo tomarán.- explicó Stear orgulloso al ver que el pajaro fue capaz de arrancar la manzana de un árbol y se la dio a Patty, quien comenzó a devorarla sin reparos.

-¡Funcionó!- Gritó Candy emocionada y abrazó a Stear, este la cargó y la bailó por los aires, pues era la primera vez que su invento no explotaba en plena demostración y Candy era la única que lo alentaba en sus disparatadas ideas.

-Sí, sí, maravilloso, ahora, ¿podrías soltar a mi novia?-exigió Terry muriendo de rabia y celos.

-Ahora quiero probarlo yo.- Dijo Candy con entusiasmo luego de que Stear la soltara.

-Por supuesto.- El inventor le entregó el pájaro y el mando como si fuese su bien más preciado.

-Ayúdame, Terry. Toma el mando.

-¿Yo? Es decir, encantado, princesa.- añadió con expresión diabólica.

Terry condujo el pajarraco hacia los tiesos rizos de Eliza, sus plumas de alambre se le enredaron en el pelo.

-¡Quítenmelo! ¡Niel, haz algo!

Cuando Neil fue a socorrer a Eliza, Terry comenzó a presionar todos los botones al azar y el pájaro comenzó a darle picotazos en la cabeza al pusilánime hermano Leagan.

George llegó por los chicos y renuentes se despidieron de sus respectivas parejas, especialmente Candy, quien luego de lo vivido con Terry, se sentía más ligada que nunca a él.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Pero claro, tonto. Voy a extrañarte.

-Eso espero.- la miró de forma penetrante y le rozó el labio con su dedo disimuladamente.

-Tú pórtate bien. Nada de alcohol, fugas o cigarros.- él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquila, ojos que no ven...

-¡Lo digo en serio!

-Ya. Y tú, compórtate y mantén distancia con tus efusivos primos, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, ojos que no ven...

-¡Candy! Hablo muy en serio.- le dijo de forma que solo ella pudiera oirlo.

-Tú empezaste. Bueno, me tengo que ir...- le dio un beso casto en la mejilla y con tristeza la vio alejarse con su familia.

...

En el camino hacia la mansión, los Cornwell y Candy no pararon de hablar e incluso bromear acerca de la misteriosa reunión. Eliza llevaba la cara enfurecida debido a su peinado arruinado por el Pajarraco Ladrón, el cual Stear cargaba en su regazo como un bebé. Niel por su forma tan insufrible de ser jamás había sido del agrado y empatia de sus primos, así que iba tan mudo como una piedra.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa. Todo el salón estaba preparado para un acontecimiento importante. Los empleados de servicio mostraban rostros serios y estaban mas tiesos que nunca. El ceño de la tía-abuela Elroy estaba más fruncido de lo habitual. Candy tuvo una sensación extraña, como si no debiera estar ahí o como si algo terrible fuera a pasar.

-Me alegro que estén todos aquí, queridos sobrinos. Les advierto que la noticia que tengo que darles será... impactante. No, no pongan esas caras, por fortuna no es nada malo.

-Vamos, tía Elroy, no nos hagas sufrir más. Ya dinos.

-Lo verán por sí mismos.- la anciana le hizo una señal a George. Lo que apareció luego, le robó el habla a todos los presentes.

-Anthony...- murmuraron los Cornwell, Eliza y Neil no consiguieron decir ni una palabra. Los ojos de Candy querían salirse, estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto a su corta edad.

-Anthony... ¡Anthony!- gritó como para despertar, porque le resultaba muy difícil creer que no estaba soñando. No era capaz de dar un solo paso, luego de todo ese tiempo, Anthony solo había sido una estrella fuera de su alcance. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.

-¿Podrían explicarnos qué demonios está pasando aquí?- se alteró Archie.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, Archibald. Todo tiene una explicación y en su momento la tendrán. Ahora, lo importante es que nuestro querido Anthony está con nosotros.

-Candy, mi dulce Candy.- él caminó hasta ella y la abrazó, con el cariño y las ansias de antaño, pero ella estaba demasiado afectada como para reaccionar de forma apropiada.

-¿Cómo es posible? Yo te vi caer... Recuerdo que te... enterramos... ¿Tienen idea de lo que he sufrido?- reclamó mirándolo a él y luego a los adultos.

-Candice, compórtate. Una Andrew jamás pierde la compostura. Todos hemos sufrido su supuesta partida. Ha sido una impresión fuerte incluso para mí, sin embargo esperaba que su reacción fuera de regocijo y tal parece que quisieran verlo realmente muerto.

-No se trata de eso, tía. Es que... ¡Usted no tiene idea de nada!- gritó con dolor y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, pese a todas las advertencias de la tía-abuela.

Candy se internó en su habitación a llorar y a pedirle explicaciones al mismísimo Dios. Muchas veces lloró y deseo que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla y que Anthony, su adorado y dulce Anthony estuviera vivo, pero ahora... Ahora solo estaba confundida y una frialdad horrible le abrazó el alma.

Estaba tan aturdida. Rió en medio de la confusión, porque realmente se alegraba de que estuviera vivo. Lo vio, lo tuvo cerca como tantas veces deseó, pero el engaño, tantas lágrimas, y resulta que todo había sido una cruel mentira. Deseaba que Terry estuviera ahí, para llorar en sus brazos y que él la hiciera entrar en razón y luego refugiarla con sus brazos y sus besos. El cansancio espiritual era tanto, que cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer.

Candy despertó de pronto y por algunos segundos no recordó nada de lo ocurrido. Hubo un aroma dulce y muy conocida que le invadió los sentidos. Se sentó y cuando al fin pudo enfocar bien la mirada, lo vio. De pie, frente a ella, con una rosa blanca y su sublime sonrisa. Todo ese rencor que hace un rato había sentido se esfumó.

-Anthony...- lo llamó y le dedicó su más tierna sonrisa.

-Tan dormilona como siempre. No has cambiado nada.- se sentó junto a ella en la cama y no hubo momento incómodo. Todo el estupor ya había pasado.

-Te extrañé tanto. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme todo este tiempo? Y haciéndome creer que estabas muerto... quiero entenderte, pero la verdad... fue algo demasiado cruel.

-Eso no lo decidí yo, Candy. A mí también me obligaron y al igual que todos, no me dieron una explicación razonable. Pero sabes, cuando te vi... Ahora que te tengo aquí, nada más me importa.

Su voz segura y dulce, el rostro que ella tanto amó, estaba ahí otra vez. Él se acercó, ella juró que iba a besarla y no se apartó, simplemente cerró los ojos.

-Chicos, nos esperan para cenar.-anunció Stear interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuvo a punto de suceder entre los dos. Candy abrió los ojos de golpe. No dijo nada, pero se sintió fatal. Terry... ella solo había besado a Terry y estaba segura de que lo quería... Ahora ya no estaba segura de nada. El mundo se le puso al revés de un dia para otro.

Cuando bajó para cenar, todos en la mesa estaban sonrientes, como si nada. Ninguno iba a entender el torbellino de emociones que tenía la pobre Candy en su corazón.

-Es estupendo que vayas al colegio con nosotros. Es insufrible, pero haremos lo posible porque te la pases a gusto. Te extrañé tanto, primo.- Eliza melosa abrazó a Anthony, poniéndolo incómodo, como siempre.

-Ya estoy ansioso por conocer ese horrible colegio. Los extrañé mucho, nuestras aventuras...- rozó la mano de Candy por debajo del mantel, a ella se le quiso salir el corazón, se encontraba en una encrucijada de sentimientos.

-No es tan malo. Solo hay que encontrar la manera de divertirnos; y vaya que lo conseguimos, la otra noche, después de la ronda nocturna, nos escapa...

-Ejem... creo que mi hermano está demasiado parlanchín...- interrumpió Archie a Stear antes de que hablara de más frente a los Leagan.

-Y la pandilla ha crecido, además. Ahora también están las chicas, nuestras novias...- añadió Stear con gesto soñador.

-¿Novias? Vaya...- Anthony hizo un gesto divertido.

-Tocó encontrar el amor..- Archie hizo una cara romántica y arrojó besos que hicieron que Eliza pusiera gesto de fastidio.

-Pues sí, algunos han sido más afortunados que otros en el amor, ¿verdad, Candy? ¿Le contaste a nuestro querido primo sobre tu íntima amistad con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester?- Candy casi se atraganta, Archie quizo clavarle el tenedor en la yugular a Eliza.

-Es un chico un poco extraño, pero te agradará si lo conoces a fondo...- dijo Candy sin ofrecer los detalles más relevantes de su relación con el susodicho.

-Pues si te agrada a ti, seguro me gustará también a mí.- él mostró su sonrisa más sincera y ajena a todo lo que realmente significaba Terry en su vida.

...

Muy temprano en la mañana se prepararon para regresar al colegio. Todos estaban emocionados, menos Candy. Ella casi no durmió por las ansias y la confusión. No sabía cómo tomaría Terry la aparición repentina de Anthony y vice versa. Intuía que quizás Anthony entendería y su reacción sería mucho menos peligrosa, pero con Terry... de solo pensarlo se le oprimía el pecho.

Terry desde una conservadora distancia, había visto a Candy y compañía llegar. Vio aquél chico rubio al que jamás recordaba haber visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el San Pablo. Notó que todos le hablaban con familiaridad, incluso Candy. Se acercó un poco más antes de sacar conclusiones. Nadie lo había notado, dominaba el arte de volverse invisible.

-Bueno, supongo que nos reuniremos en el recreo. Ahora voy a conocer mis insufribles maestros.

-Buena suerte.- le dijo Archie.

Al despedirse, Anthony abrazó a Candy y le besó ligeramente la mejilla. Ella sonrió con naturalidad. No supo que unos ojos azules y furiosos habían visto todo. Unos ojos que de tantos celos y rabia se inundaron de lágrimas. Él pensaba que esos besos, esos gestos eran solo suyos. Sufría con las muestras de afectos excesiva que tenía ella con los Cornwell, pero jamás había visto que uno de esos hermanos le hayan besado. Era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Adónde cree que va, Grandchester?- la aparición repentina de la hermana Gray frustró el intento de fuga de Terry.

-A tomar un poco de aire, no me siento bien.- como si no fuera suficiente, la hermana iba a compañada del chico rubio al que Terry sin aún conocer su origen, odiaba a muerte.

-Ahórrate las malas mañas, Grandchester. Va a entrar a su aula como los demás, de el ejemplo al nuevo alumno.- Anthony le sonrió con simpatia y se encogió de hombros, Terry no le devolvió ni el más mínimo gesto de amabilidad.

Llegaron al aula asignada. Terry tomó su asiento y siguió con su gesto furioso y abatido.

-Su antención, por favor. Quiero que todos le demos la bienvenida al nuevo alumno, el joven Anthony Brower Andrew.

Terry abrió los ojos como platos. Ese nombre siguió haciendo eco en su cabeza, sílaba por sílaba, retumbando en sus sienes. Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Grandchester, ¿se ecuentra bien? ¡Espere!

-¡Déjeme en paz!- le gritó a la monja y se fue para asombro y desconcierto de todos.

Se fue a su habitación y comenzó a maldecir y destrozarlo todo. Su mundo de pronto se había venido abajo.

-Maldito Anthony, ¡maldito!- comenzó a darle puñetazos a su buró, quebró el espejo, cortándose los nudillos con los cristales. Recordó que el tal Anthony supuestamente estaba muerte. ¡Candy lo había engañado! Se había burlado de él. Furioso, se las arregló para ir a la habitación de Candy. Iba a esperarla ahí y pedirle explicaciones.

Candy por supuesto no estaba ahí. Se hallaba en clases, como debería estarlo también él. Se puso a merodear por la habitación. Notó sobre su buró una muñeca de porcelana semejante a ella que él le había regalado. También un broche en forma de mariposa y un anillo con el sello de los Grandchester que él le había prestado. Todo se lo había dado. Había confiado en ella y ella solo se había estado burlando. De rabia, manoteó la muñeca de porcelana, que quedó hecha añicos en el suelo. Candy que había tomado el receso de quince minutos entró en su habitación en ese mismo momento.

-Terry...- balbuceó apenas. No necesitó de mucho para darse cuenta que ya Terry lo sabía todo.

-¿Esperabas encontrar a Anthony?- a Candy se le detuvo el corazón. La expresión en el rostro de Terry lo oscuros que se habían vuelto sus ojos la causaron temor.

-Yo... iba a contártelo, pero no tuve oportunidad. Apenas...

-¡Eres una mentirosa! Todo este tiempo pensé que llorabas su muerte, y solo llorabas porque querías estar con él. ¡Jamás estuvo muerto!

-¡Todos creímos que sí! Cálmate, por favor. Déjame que te explique...- ella cerró la puerta y la aseguró con precaución.

-No me sirve nada de lo que me tengas que decir. Ya apareció tu jardinero, te vi como corrías a sus brazos. Ya no tengo nada que ver contigo.

-Terry... Yo...

-¿No sentiste nada de lo que me dijiste anoche, verdad? Nunca me has querido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo jamás te he mentido...- él soltó una carcajada.

-"Anthony murió". "Se cayó de un caballo". ¡No te jode!- le gritó espantándola.

-¡Es lo que me hicieron creer! Si te calmaras y al menos me dejaras explicarte...- entonces él se rió con ironía.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, es muy sencillo. El jardinero resucitó, así que yo me voy al diablo. Ya no te sirvo de nada.

-¡No digas eso! No te mentí cuando te dije que te quería y que era feliz contigo...

-¿Y a él, Candy? ¿A él también lo quieres?- Candy se quedó muda por un momento.

-Siempre lo querré. Él fue, es muy especial para mí... además también somos familia, pero...

-Pues si tanto lo quieres, ¡quédate con él!- se fue dando un portazo que la dejó llorando.

...

-Candy, la hermana por poco va a buscarte personalmente, ¿dónde estabas?- le preguntó Annie bajito.

-Estaba con Terry...- y se le aguaron los ojos al contestar.

-¿Llegaste tarde por estar con Terry? Candy, eso no está bien. Creo que él no es tan bueno para ti, después de todo.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Tú también? Pero no se preocupen, entre nosotros ya no hay nada...-bajó la vista para ocultar sus lágrimas y abrió el libro de historia.

-¿En serio? ¿Es por Anthony, verdad?

-¡Yo ya no sé lo que siento por Anthony! ¡Ya no sé nada!

-¡Candice Andrew! ¿Cree que está en el patio? Modere su voz y complete sus deberes.- le regañó la hermana.

En el recreo, los chicos Andrew se divertían, incluyendo, Anthony, pero Candy no estaba. Los Cornwell se ponían cariñosos con sus chicos y él sentía que sobraba.

-¿Tienen idea de dónde está Candy?-preguntó inquieto.

-Seguramente con el aristócrata, ¿con quién más?-Annie le dio un codazo a Archie.

-¿Y ese quién es?- Anthony se puso serio.

-Es un necio arrogante, hijo de un Duque... es lo peor que...

-Es el novio de Candy.- soltó por fin Stear y la cara de Anthony se desfiguró.

-¿Novio? ¿Candy tiene novio?- estaba entre la incredulidad y el enojo.

-Eh... sí. Es que... tú estabas muerto...- esta vez Patty le dio un pellizco a Stear.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿ Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-¡Porque es algo que le correspondía contártelo a ella! Además, según ella, ya no son nada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos los demás con asombro.

Mientras todos hablaban a la vez, conmocionados por la noticia, Anthony se había alejado y se fue a buscar a Candy él mismo. Iba furioso, hablando solo. Tenía los puños apretados. Jamás había experimentado los celos. Descubrió que es una sensación horrible.

Recorrió todo el patio y llegó más lejos, pero no habían señales de ella. Rendido, se recostó del tronco de un árbol para recuperar algo de oxígeno, luego de ese maratón. Una colilla de cigarro le cayó en la cara. Molesto, miró hacia la copa del árbol y entonces vio a Terry. Comprendió de una vez por qué no lo soportaban los demás. Él mismo no lo soportaba ahora.

-Oye, tú, cobarde, ¿por qué no bajas de ahí?- Terry bajó de un salto tan abrupto que Anthony por poco se cae.

-¿A quién llamas cobarde, jardinero de pacotilla?

-¡A ti!- respondió y violentamente lo empujó.

-¡Ahora sí vas a morirte de verdad!- comenzó una pelea sin tregua ni sentido, dominada totalmente por los celos y las inseguridades de ambos.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!

una voz fatigada lo llamaba. Ambos reconocerían esa voz aún si estuvieran sordos. Se paralizaron de repente.

-¿Pero qué hacen?- preguntó con horror y fue a socorrer a Anthony que se veía mucho más afectado, lo cual encendió más la furia de Terry.

-Tu jardinero perdió demasiado tiempo con sus rosas y olvidó cómo hacerse un hombre.

-Yo voy a demostrarte ahora a quién se le olvidó hacerse un hombre.- le lanzó un puño que lo tomó desprevenido.

A eso lo siguieron una serie de golpes e insultos por parte de ambos. Los celos estaban acabbando con Terry, le lanzó un último puñetazo que casi lo deja inconsciente.

-¡Basta! ¿Es que acaso quieres matarlo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te estás conviertiendo en todo lo que decian de ti...- le reclamó llorando mientras ayudaba a Anthony a ponerse de pie.

-Y tú eres muy buena creyendo todo lo que te dicen. Tu jardinero fue el que llegó aquí buscando pleitos, pero claro, eso no te importa ya. Sales en defensa de todos, pero jamás sacas cara por mí, ni siquiera lo dudas ni un momento.

-Sabes bien que eso no es así. Yo he estado contigo a pesar de todo y de todos. ¡Lo sabes!- le recalcó en alta voz, tomándolo por las solapas y obligándolo a mirarla.

-No, no lo sé. Pero ya no me importa. Puedes jugar a la enfermería con tu jardinero. ¿También te lo llevarás a tu habitación para curarlo?- fue un golpe bajo para ella.

-¿Sabes qué, Terry? ¡Te odio! Todos tenían razón sobre ti. No eres bueno para mí. Nunca lo fuiste.- le dijo mirándolo directo, con lágrimas. Terry se quedó callado. Con el corazón hecho pedazos.

El incidente provocó que ambos estuvieran castigados. Candy y Terry no se vieron en días, ambbos estaban sufriendo horrores. Anthony se había recuperado físicamente, pero su alma seguía herida.

-No pensé que me olvidarías, Candy. No quise lastimarte, pero enterarme que... que tenías novio... tú y yo ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de serlo...

-¡Yo no te olvidé! Pensé en ti cada día de mi vida, te lo juro. Lloré tanto que pensé que me secaría por dentro.

-Puedo entenderlo, pero... ¿no podías haber encontrado un pretendiente más digno? Sé que es aristócrata, pero... es un completo imbécil, Candy. ¡No te merece!

-¡Cállate! No lo conoces...

-¡Lo conocí lo suficiente!

-¡No lo conoces como yo!

-A la que no conozco es a ti. No te pareces en nada a la Candy que conocí.

Sin que él lo supiera, Candy siempre había estado pendiente de él. Sabía que estaba tomando y fumando como nunca. Sabía que no estaba asistiendo a clases y que se estaba portando como un patán con todos los que se acercaban.

Se puso tan borracho, que fue directamente a la habitación de Candy, sin saber que Anthony lo había estado siguiendo y para su horror, vio como ella lo recibía y se desbordaba en cariños y atenciones.

-Terry, ¿por qué estas haciendo esto?- dijo acomodándolo en su cama y acariciándole la frente por la que caían gotas de sudor.

-Tú dijiste que yo era todo lo que se dice de mí... pues estoy siendo, hip, ese desgraciado que todos dicen...- su voz era pesada, su aliento horrible.

-No eres ningún desgraciado. Tú estabas cambiando, pensé... pensé que había logrado cambiarte...

-Bueno, pues lo hacía, hip, por ti... ahora que llegó el jardinero del infierno, hip, ya no tiene caso. Quédate con él... con sus flores... se puso de pie tambaleando. Notó la muñeca que él había destrozado, remendada y faltándole algunos pedazos, sentada en el buró como antes. A pesar de su ebriedad, eso no pasó desapercibido para él.

-Me lo prometiste. Un caballero siempre cumple sus promesas.- le sonrió desde la cama.

-Sí, pero como yo soy, hip, un patán... ¿verdad, pequeña, Candy?- se dirigió a la muñeca remendada.

-Te empeñas en comportarte como uno, eso es distinto.

-Al menos no se le rompieron las pecas.- sonrió con su semblante borrachín, pero el solo hecho de ver que sonriera, fue suficiente para ella.

-Yo pienso que deberías tomar un buen baño y descansar. Mañana hablaremos.

-¿Mañana? Mañana yo estaré sobrio y no querré hablar contigo... - se puso a juguetear con el anillo que seguía en posesión de Candy a pesar de todo.

-Bueno, es tu decisión. Yo siempre estaré para ti. Como te lo prometí.-retrocedió y se acercó a ella.

-¿Y qué hay con el jardinero?- preguntó con ansiedad, como si de pronto su ebriedad hubiese desaparecido.

-Terry...

-¿Ves? Sigues amándolo... yo me voy a la mier...

-¡Terry!- lo retuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti. Te quiero a ti, tonto. Ven aquí.- lo llamó para que se acomodara con ella en la cama.

Cuando él se acercó, ella le acomodó la cabeza en su pecho y le acarició el pelo, él cerró los ojos como un niño que había sido vencido por los arrullos maternales.

-Anthony es especial en mi vida. Lo amé mucho, lo lloré más. También es mi familia. Siempre será parte de mi y tienes que aceptar y entender eso, te guste o no.

-No lo quiero cerca de ti. No quiero que te abrace, ni que te bese, es más, imagina que sigue muerto.-Candy no pudo evitar reirse.

-Bueno, no lo abrazo, no lo beso, pero no puedes impedirme que sea su amiga.

-Bueno, creo que es justo...

-Y tú, no te escaparás, ni beberás o fumarás otra vez, porque si continúas en esas andanzas, se acabará todo entre nosotros, con o sin Anthony.

-Pero déjame al menos los cigarrillos...

-He dicho que no.

Él se había quedado dormido, recostado en su pecho. Candy se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, de sus mil defectos, de las mil y una razones que tenía para dejarlo, siempre encontraría una para quedarse.

Había conocido un amor sublime y puro con Anthony, un sentimiento inocente e incorrompible. Con Terry había llegado a donde nunca imaginó. A ver todas los colores del amor. Sus días claros y oscuros, la incertidumbre de quedarse o de salir corriendo. El amor siempre regresa, y él regresó solito a sus brazos. A donde pertenecía.

...

Al día siguiente, Candy despertó llena de ánimo. Terry no estaba con ella. Debió irse temprano en la madrugada, pensó. Pero lo que más importaba era que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Sus sentimientos estaban claros. Quería a Terry. Luego de haber conocido ese amor apasionado y ardiente, no se hallaría nuevamente en las aguas tan pasivas de Anthony.

Antes de llegar a su aula, se topó con Anthony, quien tenía una expresión muy distinta.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Sí, claro...

-Quería disculparme por todo lo que te dije. Sé que no es tu culpa, yo no estaba. No quise herirte, pero cuando supe que te habías enamorado de... de ese chico, sentí que realmente estaba muerto, al menos para ti.

-Anthony, yo...

-No lo culpo, Candy. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? Todos nosotros lo estuvimos alguna vez, pero siempre supimos que siempre me habías elegido a mí, y todo estaba bien. Así que... si le quieres tanto, al punto de dejarle vistarte en tu habitación...- Candy casi se cae de la impresión.

-No es lo que crees. Es que...

-No tienes que decir nada. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, aunque sé que no eres de esas chicas...

-Gracias, Anthony.

En el recreo, Candy no encontró a Terry, como los demás estaban entretenidos con sus parejas, Candy decidió irse a su habitación. Cuando entró, no daba crédito a sus ojos. Su cama y buró estaban llenos de rosas blancas. Terry estaba ahí sonriéndole, escondiendo algo a su espalda.

-Terry... ¿Qué es todo esto?- sonriendo se acercó mientras tomaba una flor para aspirar su aroma.

-Son mis disculpas por dudar de ti y por haberte hecho dudar de mí. Tú sí me cambiaste. Lo de la borrachera y demás, lo hice solo por mortificarte, yo no hallo contentamiento en nada más que no seas tú.

-Terry... yo también quisiera disculparme, yo también puse en duda mis sentimientos y lo lamento... ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí detrás?- rendido, él mostró lo que llevaba tiempo ocultando.

-Es una pequeña Candy totalmente nueva. Y bueno, lo de las rosas es porque... alguien me dijo que te gustaban mucho y que eran buenas para disculparse, ya que según él... es decir, esa persona, las rosas blancas son pureza y sinceridad... y yo estoy sinceramente arrepentido y tú eres lo más puro que he conocido.

Con los ojos aguados, se acercó para darle todos los besos que no le había dado en días. Terminó tumbada sobre la cama llena de rosas. La besó con ansias infinitas. Ella sabía que esas sensaciones solo las conseguiría con él. Mientras la besaba, su mano subía por sus muslos y le acariciaban la apertura entre ellos.

-Yo, no puedo prometerte un amor como el de tu jardinero, pero sí puedo amarte tal como soy, si me aceptas.- le llenó el cuello de besos que la estremecieron completa y provocaron en ella humedad y nuevos temblores.

-Yo jamás te pediría que te me vistas de ángel ahora, yo ya me enamoré de todos tus demonios.

Lo abrazó con sus piernas y echó el cuello hacia atrás para que él siguiera besándola.

-Terry, ahora soy yo quien necesito escucharlo de ti...

-Te amo. Eres lo único que amo en este mundo.- le desabrochó la blusa del uniforme.

-Espero que no te queden dudas de que te sigo amando.- respondió con la voz ahogada.

Le desnudó el alma y el cuerpo. Descubrió que los besos de las chicas puras tenían aroma a rosas y no a burdel. Que la chica que es solo suya, tiembla en sus brazos y llora de pura dicha, como esa que estaba debajo de él. Su chica, gemía quedamente y sus mejillas se teñían de rubor. Ella tenía caricias para él, ella recorrespondía, y le tenía todos sus besos reservados.

-Ya hay que volver a clases.- le dijo, ayudándola a vestirse, dándole más besos mientras lo hacía.

Caminaron de la mano, contentos, enamorados y seguros de sí mismos. Desde lejos, Anthony le hizo un gesto a Terry, este le guiñó un ojo.

**FIN**


End file.
